When He Was Famous
by Tanaqui
Summary: Harry's famous. He and Cho are dating..need I say more? [COMPLETE]
1. Dinner

~Ok, I swear I'll Keep up with this story I swear!!!  
  
-Dinner-  
  
Cho glance out of the restaurant window at the rainy evening. She glanced down at her watch. Then she went back to staring at the painting on the far wall. 'He's 10 minutes late. I'll wait 5 more minutes, then I'm leaving.' She heard a tap on the window. There was Harry. The Harry she had agreed to go out with that night. The Harry who had a crush on her her 4th year at Hogwarts. She watched as he pushed open the door to the restaurant. No. Not the same Harry. This Harry was more mature looking, as if he had more on his mind then Quidditch and passing Potions. THIS Harry was the tall- handsome-stranger every girl is dying to meet. He was no longer the little boy she used to know.  
  
"Hi, sorry I'm late.Traffic."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Silence. Then,  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
More silence ensued.  
  
"Soooo." began Harry again, "What have you been doing?"  
  
"I've been training to become a marine biologist."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And you- what have you been up to?"  
  
"Practicing to make the American Quidditch team. I think-"  
  
Cho laughed, which made Harry stop abruptly. "What?"  
  
"No go on. You think what?"  
  
"I think I'll actually make the team!"  
  
"But you're only what.20, 21?  
  
"21. So you must be.20...20.22?  
  
"Yep."  
  
The rest of the evening past much the same way.laughing, talking, joking, catching up on the others lives. When the dessert was brought, Cho asked suddenly, "Why'd you want to see me?"  
  
Harry inhaled nervously.  
  
"Well, I know that I used to like you in-back when we went to Hogwarts, and I still liked you and I kinda wanted to see you again and now I have and I dunno what to say or do and I had a million things to say that I know would make you laugh and I've forgotten them all and now I just feel stupid."  
  
Cho stared at him momentarily, then she burst into laughter. When finally she stopped laughing long enough to talk she said, "So what's your point?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me."  
  
"I AM out with you."  
  
"No, I mean like.dating."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cho thought about it for a while.  
  
"Yeah.I guess."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Truly?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"YES ok? YES! GOODness!"  
  
Harry smile nervously and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok then, errrr, how's Monday at 6 sound? I'll pick you up."  
  
"Cool." 


	2. Messages and Phone Calls

~WOW! Thanx so much all of you reviewers for reviewing my story!!! I never thought I could get so many reviews!!! Thanx again!!!!!  
  
-Messages and Phone Calls-  
  
Cho ran up to her apartment, humming happily all the way. She unlocked the door and waltzed into her apartment. Her cat was on the couch, watching her nervously. After shutting the door and locking it, she hung her keys neatly on the peg by the door and danced over to the message machine.  
  
-YOU HAVE 6 MESSAGES-  
  
-SATURDAY 7:15 PM-  
  
*Beep* Cho? You there? Its me Draco.Call me back bye. *Click*  
  
-SATURDAY 7:20 PM-  
  
*Beep* Chooo? Hulloooo? Call me back. It's Draco. *Click*  
  
-SATURDAY 7:23 PM-  
  
*Beep* It's me again.call back. *Click*  
  
-SATURDAY 7:25 PM-  
  
*Beep* Are you actually there or are you just not picking up? *Click*  
  
-SATURDAY 7:29 PM-  
  
*Beep* Cho... *Click*  
  
-SATURDAY 7:31 PM-  
  
*Beep* Hullo? Are you there yet? It's me again. Call back. Bye *Click*  
  
-END OF MESSAGES-  
  
Cho sighed and hung her jacket and scarf up. -Ring- -Ring- -Ring- -Ring- Cho rushed to pick up the phone, "Hullo?" "Hey" came Malfoy's voice from across the line. "Not now Draco. I'll call you tomorrow. Okay? Bye." "Bye." She hung up. -Ring- -Ring- -Ring- -Ring- -Hey, it's Cho. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your name and number and why you called and I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanx! B- baiz.- *Beep* Cho, its Harry, um--" "Hullo?" "Oh! Hi, Errr.I didn't think you'd be home yet." "Well I am." "Yeah. Well, I'm kinda confirming Mondays dinner at 6." "Yeah, sounds good, where?" "China's" "No Way! That's one of the most expensive restaurants around!" "I know." Cho was speechless. "So I'll pick you up?" "Yeah. Sure!" "Bye then." "Bye." She hung up still shocked. Then she walked over to the couch and swept her cat up in her arms and plopped down on the couch. "He's just trying to make me feel small huh Fifi?"  
  
"Mrow."  
  
"Oh yeah. Let's go to China's! How'd you like that?"  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
"Fifi.Hi." She scratched Fifi behind her ears.  
  
"Prrr.Prrrr.prrrr."  
  
"Yeah, you like that huh? Huh Fifi?" she picked up the long-haired Siamese cat and placed her back on the couch. "Your so spoiled." And as she walked out of the room she could have sworn she heard the cat chuckle. 


	3. Cedric

-Cedric-  
  
Cho awoke early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and turned to look at the clock. '4:17 am' it read. She groaned and rolled out of bed. As she trudged to the kitchen to get a drink of water, she almost stepped on Fifi, who was lying in the middle of the hallway. "Stupid Cat." She muttered sleepily. She walked over to the cupboard, retrieved a cup, went over to the fridge, and poured some water into it. The cup not the fridge. Then she sat down at the counter and stared at Fifi, who stared back. She glanced around her apartment. Her eyes swept over the books on the shelf, the porcelain china doll from her parents, her T.V. and VCR. Her DVD player and Boombox. She glanced casually out of her window, screamed and dropped her cup, which shattered. There was Cedric, pale and ghostly floating by the window.  
  
"Never DO that AGAIN!!" she yelled as she opened the window. "Where have you been anyway?"  
  
"Here and there.drifting, if you get my drift." He burst into false laughter.  
  
Cho looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Come on in then." She kept the window open, even thought she knew he could go right through it. After he passed through the window she struck her head out and looked down at the busy nightlife that still plagued New York City.  
  
"You're crazy to even leave your room here." She exclaimed.  
  
"But I need to stretch once in awhile. And the muggles can't see me."  
  
"Still."  
  
Silence  
  
"I heard you're dating Harry Potter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Cedric, you know if you were still alive, that is, if you weren't a ghost, you know we'd still be dating."  
  
"Actually we'd probably be engaged."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Well.Yeah."  
  
"Yeah? Or Yes?"  
  
"Yes. I like him. He's very handsome, and sensitive. He's taking me to China's on Monday."  
  
Cedric let out a low whistle. "Wow!"  
  
" I know."  
  
"So Harry's handsome now huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"More than me?" Cedric struck a pose, and made Cho laugh.  
  
" Just a little less." They both burst into laughter. "I'd better get back to bed."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Cho watched as Cedric floated through the wall and into the guest room, where he stayed because 'Hogwarts hold nothing but memories.' She smiled to herself and walked to her own bedroom. She put up the 'Ghost Shield' so Cedric couldn't scare the bajeebers out of her when she woke up. '4:35 am' read the clock, as Cho fell into a deep sleep 


	4. Getting Ready

~Whoopee!! I got reviews!!!!! YAY!!! I feel so special! Ok.  
  
-Getting Ready-  
  
For Cho, Saturday and Sunday couldn't pass soon enough. It's not that she was looking forward to seeing Harry, she wasn't. Well, not really. She just couldn't wait to go the China's. When Monday evening rolled around, Cho left training at 3:30, so she could get ready. That was ok, she usually left at 3:35. So she didn't miss anything big. She got home at 4:01. "Tonight's the night Fifi!" she said in a singy voice as she waltzed into the bathroom to shower. 20 minutes later, she emerged looking like a wet rat. "Water heater isn't working Fifi." she said shivering. She retreated back into the bathroom, only to come out to tell Fifi the electricity wasn't working. "Now how am I supposed to dry my hair?" Cedric floated into the room.  
  
"Nice outfit."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"The electricity works now.I moved.and can you not flick the switch on and off? Electric currents don't work with me." He drifted out the window. Cho sighed and went back in the bathroom to blow dry her hair. She then curled her hair so it fell in loose waves. Then she changed her outfit from a sweatshirt and pants to an elegant black velvet dress. She heard Cedric start to talk to Fifi.  
  
"Cedric!" she walked outside into the living room. "Cedric!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How do I look?" she turned in a slow circle.  
  
"Very nice.when do you leave?"  
  
"6.What time is it?"  
  
"5:50."  
  
"Aah! I still have to put makeup on!!" She yelled dashing back into the bathroom.  
  
"Why? You look fine as you are!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
5 minutes later, Cho emerged ready to go.  
  
"You know he'll probably be late right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know he'll probably get drunk right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know he'll dump you if he's famous right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know his cars probably wrecked right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know your make ups missed up right?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Cho dashed back into the bathroom, only to stomp out again, "Liar!"  
  
"I was hoping to catch you off guard."  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
6:00  
  
"OMG! Cedric he's on time!!" she dashed to the door. Cedric fled to his room.  
  
"Hi Cho-- wow. You look great."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He took her outside where a limo was waiting.  
  
"Wow!" she exclaimed.  
  
Harry helped her in and climbed in after her. He shut the door, and they were off. 


	5. Car Ride

~Wee! Lol reviews! Heehee! Lol read on!  
  
-Car Ride-  
  
Cho was looking around the car in wonder.  
  
"So.you like it?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"Thought you would."  
  
Silence  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who were you talking to.before I rang. I heard a guy's voice."  
  
"Oh.it's no one really."  
  
"Cho."  
  
"Ok, its Cedric's Ghost..."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"he didn't want to live at Hogwarts so he moved in with me.he keeps me company."  
  
"You don't errr.like- I mean.you haven't."  
  
"No. He's a ghost. I can't still like him."  
  
"Oh. Does he err.you know."  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Is he mad at me?"  
  
"No. Actually, I think he's a bit jealous."  
  
"Jealous- Why?"  
  
Cho replayed their conversation to Harry, who laughed.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you! I got onto the team!"  
  
"Thus the fancy limo huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"It's just.it's nothing." She looked uneasily at the driver. Harry pressed one of the buttons on the ceiling. A plate of glass slid up separating the passengers from the driver.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to know this right now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you get famous, like more famous then you already are, and you earn millions a month, swear to me right now you won't change. Swear to me your not just dating me for looks. And above all, swear to me that you won't embarrass me when your famous.like really famous."  
  
"Yes. I swear."  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"OK."  
  
Harry opened his arms for a hug. Cho scooted over to him and gave him a hug. They stayed like that till they pulled into China's parking lot. The press was waiting.  
  
"Remember, you swore."  
  
Harry gave her a quick kiss, and stepped out of the car 


	6. China's

~ I know its been a long-and I mean really long- time since I updated, and I M sooooo sorry!!! Hope you like this chappy!  
  
-China's-  
  
"Wow." Cho exclaimed when they had been seated. Not used to publicity she was amazed and shocked by all the cameras, yelling, people, and lights.  
  
"How Do you live with it?'  
  
"It's a cross I'll just have to bear." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Is your esteemed personage ready to order?" the waiter asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, we are." Cho answered.  
  
The waiter looked at her and wondered who she was.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"Sorry." The waiter looked sheepish, "Is your esteemed personage and your esteemed personages lady friend ready to order?"  
  
"Bobby, cut the chitchat. I'll have the usual.Cho?"  
  
Cho glanced down at her menu.  
  
"I'll have a salad with no dressing, and the non-fat spaghetti."  
  
"Cho. Order anything you want."  
  
"But these are the cheapest on the menu."  
  
"Cho. Order anything you want."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Cho!"  
  
"I'll have whatever he's having then."  
  
"So that will be two Dungeness crabs and two sides of fried rice with two filet mignons and two sides of oysters on a half shell. Correct?"  
  
"Woah! Wrong!" Cho exclaimed, "I cant eat all of that son no filet mignon or oysters for me."  
  
"Alright, you're dinner will be right up."  
  
"Thank you Bobby."  
  
Silence  
  
"Cho do you love me?"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Harry. I just re-met you. This is our second date! Of course I don-"  
  
"We cuddled the whole way here."  
  
"THAT'S different."  
  
"How could you NOT love me?"  
  
"It's not that hard."  
  
"EVERYONE loves me."  
  
"Well, I'm not everyone."  
  
"But I'm handsome, famous, perfect, nice, talente-"  
  
"And a self centered lying brat too!" yelled Cho  
  
"But you are too! You're beautiful, talented, and perfect. We would go great together!"  
  
"Harry.you swore."  
  
"Right."  
  
"AND you called me a self centered lying brat!"  
  
"You called me one!"  
  
Cho massaged her temple.  
  
"Harry, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Dinner came. They ate. And argued. Dinner went. They argued.  
  
"Could I interest sir and madame with dessert?"  
  
"Yes please." Harry said eagerly  
  
"Whatever he's getting."  
  
The waiter (Bobby) left.  
  
"How could you not love me?"  
  
"I TOLD you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodbye Harry." Cho said angrily. She stood, walked outside and flagged down a taxi.  
  
"Cho! Wait!"  
  
She slammed the car door shut. 


	7. Talking to Draco

~I feel really bad about all the waiting so I'm posting this chappy too.  
  
-Talking to Draco-  
  
Cho stormed up to her apartment. Slamming the door behind her she threw her keys, bag, and shawl on the couch and stomped over to the answering machine.  
  
-YOU HAVE 3 MESSAGES-  
  
-MONDAY 6:45 PM-  
  
*Beep* Cho it's Draco. Call back. *Click*  
  
-MONDAY 7:30 PM-  
  
*Beep* Cho.Hulloo.? Call back. *Click*  
  
-MONDAY 8:20 PM-  
  
*Beep* Cho. I'm really sorry.It's Harry.Cal back. I love you *Click*  
  
-END OF MESSAGES-  
  
Cho glanced at her watch. 8:26. 'He called just before I got here.'  
  
--555-9127-she dialed  
  
*ring* *ring* "Hullo?" "Hey Harry." "Are you still mad?" "No.Do you really love me?" "Yes." "Oh I see."  
  
Silence. Cho walked over to her couch and started to pet Fifi.  
  
-tick tock-tick tock-tick tock- the clock chimed.  
  
-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Dong-  
  
"It's 8:30" " I know. Cho?" "Hm?" "Are we still going out?" "I guess." "Just checking." "I really don't care." "Ok." "Ok? Ok Bye."  
  
Cho hung up. She picked up the phone again.  
  
--659-1185-  
  
*ring**ring**ring**ri-* "Hullo?" "Draco?" "Cho! Hey! You got my message!" "Uh huh." "What's the matter?" "Oh.nothing." "It's something I can tell." "You'd be mad if I told you." "No I wouldn't" "yes you would." "Tell me!" "no" "yes" "NO" "YES" "FINE! I'm going out with Harry and he's being a poohead." "Oh! When was he NOT a 'poohead'?!?" "True." "How is he being a poohead?" "Not JUST a poohead, an insufferable poohead." "Harry is being an insufferable poohead. Got it. Now why?" "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with the president and founder of the best selling broom company in the WORLD." "Why is Harry Poohead being a poohead?" "He just IS" "But Why??? You must have a reason why Harry is being an insufferable poohead." "It's so funny hearing you say 'poohead' you know that?" "What? Me? Poohead?"  
  
Cho giggled.  
  
"Yes. You. Poohead." "Uh-huh." "Will you do me a favor to cheer me up?" "Sure." "Say I dance with the twinkle bunnies in the wintery snow of fluff." "No." "Aw common! For me?"  
  
Cho heard Draco sigh, and she knew he was going to do it.  
  
"I dance with the bunnies in the wintery snow of fluff." "I can't hear you!" "I dance wth the twinkle bunnies in the wintery snow of fluff." "Cummon! Say it loud!" "I dance with the twinkle bunnies in the wintery snow of fluff and puff."  
  
Cho laughed.  
  
"Thank you." "You're welcome."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I'd better go now." "No! Why?" "Because it's late!" "It's only."  
  
Pause,  
  
"8:40!" "Exactly. It's 8:40." "Awww! Cummon!" "I'm tired." "Me too!" " So goodnight!" "No!" "Seriously.I wanna sleep." "Ok." "Night." "Night."  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Fifi.you tired?"  
  
"Mrow."  
  
"Yeah.me too."  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
"No.I'm not THAT mad at Harry."  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
"No.I don't think."  
  
"Keh-keh-keh"  
  
"Is that a laugh or you coughing up a hairball??"  
  
"Mrow."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
She walked off into her room.  
  
(A/N: when the conversations are on the same line, the people are talking on the phone. when they are on different lines, they are in person. thought I should clear that up for you.) 


	8. Things Change in a Month

~Yay! I got reviews!!! Read and review this chappy!! Thnx!  
  
-Things Change in a Month-  
  
Ten dates and twelve arguments later, Cho was pouting in front of the T.V. She stared at its blank screen for a minute, then reached for the remote. -ON-  
  
"Today on the Trave-"  
  
She changed the channel  
  
"The self help chan-"  
  
She changed it again  
  
"The best weight loss progra-"  
  
"-nalds, We love to make you smile"  
  
"Orville-"  
  
"And we're back to the only wizarding station, 'Abra'!"  
  
Cho leaned back and watched the T.V.  
  
"On July 5th, Harry Potter, the newest Quidditch sensation stepped out with his girl."  
  
A picture of Harry and Cho flashed on the screen. She smiled at the recollection of the day before yesterday's date. Then a picture of her and him arguing flashed onto the screen.  
  
"But the happiness was short-lived"  
  
Her smile snapped off like a light.  
  
"It appears that Harry Potter dumped his girl, and as of yesterday he's stepping out with a new leading lady." The report went on to talk about where they went, how happy they looked together etc. Cho was livid.  
  
"Potters ex, Cho Chang, must be feeling upset right now, where as his new girl, her name being with held for privacy reasons must be joyous."  
  
Chos vision went red.  
  
"He lied Fifi."  
  
"Mrow."  
  
"He swore to me!" she picked up the remote and threw it at the T.V. "You self-centered-lying-BRAT!" she threw a pillow at the screen. "You-you- THING!!" she sobbed and fell onto the couch.  
  
"The young star was heard to say, 'Cho wouldn't know about us, she never watches T.V. I was only dating her because it looked good.'" The T.V. rattled on and on about it, and just when Cho was about to put her foot through it, they changed the story. "One injured in a wizard duel final,-"  
  
Cho clicked the off button. Tears were running down her cheeks. *sniff* *sniff*  
  
'He lied.he swore to me he wouldn't do that. He SWORE.' Her apartment suddenly seemed too small and empty. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the door.  
  
A/N- I know it's a short chappy.the next one is longer though. 


	9. Draco

~I'm posting this with the previous chappy b/c the previous one was so short.r/r  
  
-Draco-  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his suite on the top floor of his office building. The muggles knew it as 'Media Headquarters'. The wizards knew it as 'Headquarters and production site of the TurboRockets'.  
  
-kchchkch-"sir, a young lady here to see you. Name of Cho Chang." -kchkchch-  
  
-"Send her up."-  
  
-kchckhc- "Right away sir" -chkkchk-  
  
Draco pushed a button on his desk. The wood paneling behind his desk swiveled around into a very large full-length mirror. He turned his chair around and checked how he looked. He turned his chair back around to his desk, and pushed the button again. The mirror swiveled back to wood paneling.  
  
*knock-knock-knock* came a timid knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Draco said, smoothing his hair down. But it was only his secretary. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"There's a young lady demanding to see you sir."  
  
"Let her IN!"  
  
"Yes sir." She backed out of the room. The door shut behind her.  
  
*knock-knock-knock* came another timid knock.  
  
"What? Just send her in!"  
  
Chos muffled voice replied, "Oh.sorry to bother you.I'll go then." he heard her walk away sadly. Draco dashed to the door.  
  
"Wait Cho!"  
  
She turned  
  
"Come on in."  
  
She ran to him and he swept her up in a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes then, "We'd best go inside.you can tell me what's the matter then." He led her tenderly inside and closed the door. "Now then, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a few moments of silence, Draco asked quizzically,  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Did you see the report? On Abra?"  
  
"No.but I taped it.hold up."  
  
-"Tina, run down to the Tape room, fetch me the tape of Abra that is the most recent."-  
  
-kchchk- "Right away sir"-chkkch-  
  
"It's so horrible! He-he-he-" Cho broke down crying.  
  
"Don't talk about it.I'll see it in a few minutes."  
  
Cho swallowed and nodded.  
  
*knock-knock-knock*  
  
"Come in"  
  
"The tape sir."  
  
Draco took it and put it into the VCR. He pushed another button on his desk and another wall turned into a monstrous Big screen T.V. He pushed another button and a piece of the floor flipped over the reveal a couch, which rose out of the floor. Draco sat and held an inviting arm out for Cho to sit next to him. She did so, and Draco pressed 'Play' 


	10. Abra

Alrighty.sry again for not posting this chappy soon! Been very bizy!  
  
-Abra-  
  
"And we're back to the only wizarding station, 'Abra!'".  
  
Bob: "Good evening Ladies and Gents, Witches and Wizards, Girls and Boys, Welcome to Star Trax! I'm your host, Bob! Our 'Quidditch report is done by Belle, and our Star news is hosted by Bill. Over to you Belle."  
  
Belle: "Thank you Bob. On July 5th, Harry Potter, the newest Quidditch sensation stepped out with his girl. Apparently very much in love and happy. But the happiness was short lived when the couple began to fight. It appears tat Harry Potter dumped his girl, and as of yesterday, he stepped out with a new leading lady. He and this new mystery lady went all around town, they were spotted at FAO Schwartz, and in the downtown shopping area. People who saw them eating in the restaurant 'Lily's' could tell they were happy.  
  
'I come here all the time and I saw Potter on his date with this Asian girl, but they don't look too happy. Then today I come and he's with this brown-haired-beauty and they're happy. All smiles and laughter'  
  
said one restaurant go-er, says another,  
  
'I am very glad to see Harry so much in love. When he was with the other girl they were always arguing. All the time. Now, he's all smiles. If I were his ex I'd be depressed right now. I mean, they were cute together, but they weren't happy.'  
  
So Potters ex, Cho Chang, must be feeling upset right now, where as his new girl, her name being with held for privacy reasons must be joyous. A reporter allegedly heard Potter's new leading lady questioning him on how his ex would feel. The young star was hear to say,  
  
'Cho wouldn't know about us, she never watches T.V. I was only dating her because it would look good.'  
  
Apparently it did as some voice their concerns about not seeing the two together.  
  
'They were really cute together.'  
  
Said one person. Let's hope this new romance lasts longer than his previous one. Over to you Bob."  
  
Bob: "Thank you Belle. There was one injured in a wizard duel at the-"  
  
Draco turned I off.  
  
"You see?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I see."  
  
"He was just using me!"  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Draco fell silent in thought.  
  
"I couldn't believe it! Who IS this brown-haired-beauty anyway??"  
  
"Cho-"  
  
"Who's she to ruin my life?"  
  
"Cho-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That brown-haired-beauty."  
  
Cho clenched her teeth in frustration.  
  
"What about?" she spat out angrily.  
  
"That's Hermione"  
  
A/N: yes.in a totally evil twist of events I have made Harry date Hermione. keh keh keh.yes I know that was short.sry. 


	11. Yes

Oh MY GOODNESS!!! I feel SOOO Bad for not updating. ok here goes.I'm gonna like post the rest of the story now.lol  
  
-"Yes."-  
  
Cho gaped at Malfoy for a few seconds, then she slowly leaned back into the couch.  
  
"That traitor." She whispered.  
  
Malfoy didn't know if she was talking about Harry or Hermione so he kept his mouth shut. Cho stood abruptly and walked over to the window. Draco snapped his fingers twice and the sliding door slid open to reveal a balcony.  
  
But Cho didn't go out Draco put his arm around her. She shrugged it off and walked out onto the balcony. As she gazed out over the New York City nightlife she shed a single tear. Draco once again put an arm around her. This time she returned the embrace.  
  
"Why Draco?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"He's an idiot."  
  
"I mean besides that."  
  
"Publicity.His own image."  
  
"I thought he liked me. I-I thought-"  
  
"You thought he really liked you huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Cho admitted.  
  
"You know who really does like you though?"  
  
"Hmm.?"  
  
"Me."  
  
Cho grinned and looked at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Draco.I-I don't see that happening though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't"  
  
Draco made a face. Cho giggle and playfully slapped his face.  
  
"Why don't you see it happening?"  
  
" Well I do.I just think.I don't know."  
  
"I think it would be too good to be real."  
  
"Yeah, that...You know you've changed so much since Hogwarts."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Yeah. Hogwarts you were like a spoiled Slytherin Brat. But you've changed so much. Now, well, now you're.you've grown up. You're successful, and nice! A big difference from school. And you're sensitive and.Well, you're perfect.basically. And I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid that if we go out I might fall in love with you."  
  
"Why is that so frightening?" Draco whispered.  
  
"It just is. I've only loved one person aside from my family."  
  
"Cedric."  
  
"Yeah.Cedric."  
  
A/N: This next chappys gonna be a lot longer than the rest of them.just to let you know. 


	12. If You Believe

Alrighty...here's the next chappy...I feel sooo bad!! I got reviews from some ppl saying that I needed to update..and then it hit me that I had SWORN to update like alla time...and I didn't...so now I feel really bad and I'm posting alla this ASAP!! R/R!! thnx a bunch alla you ppl who like this story enough to yell at me to update it!!  
  
-If You Believe-  
  
"Cho...I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...umm..." He cleared his throat, "Accio Ring!"  
  
A small black velvet box zoomed into his hand. Cho looked at it apprehensively. Draco knelt on one knee.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"I know what you're going to ask. The answer is no."  
  
"Wait! Before you make it final, I just wanted to say that you deserve better than some idiot who cheats and embarrasses you. I think-no, I know you deserve better than that. You're smart, nice, pretty, and funny... You're intelligent, kind, beautiful, and full of laughter! You're clever-"  
  
"You're being redundant."  
  
"Sorry...it's just that...I really am in love with you. And if my life goes downhill from her it'll be okay, because you're with me! If you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man alive. If you say yes, I will love and protect you till the day I die. If your answer is no, I will leave, and you will never have to hear from me again. I'll move to...Australia or something."  
  
Cho giggled.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"You really love me THAT much. To risk your whole life going down the drain, for me? To move if I say no? You're willing to start a whole new life if I say no...just because you love me?"  
  
"That's about right."  
  
"You are one of the most reckless, most romantic man I've ever met."  
  
"Oh really? And how many men HAVE you met?"  
  
"Quite a few actually."  
  
They both laughed. Cho took hold of both his hands and helped him out of his kneeling position.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I have to think...After this song, I'll tell you." She leaned on the balcony and thought.  
  
_I close my eyes  
  
And even when I'm sleeping  
  
I'm alright,  
  
'Cause you were in my life  
_  
"Well, while you think, may I have this dance?" Cho nodded and walked over.  
  
_Once upon a time,  
  
I only imagined this,  
  
And now you're mine.  
  
Which feels so good...  
  
Prayed that you'd find me;  
  
Baby you're here today  
  
Here to remind me  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe, oh oh...  
_  
Cho put her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
_Everybody said  
  
That I was a fool to think  
  
That we could bear  
  
But I couldn't get my heart out of my head  
  
And they just didn't see  
  
No they just couldn't oh,  
  
The feeling that you get  
  
The places that you go..  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe.  
_  
"Cho?"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
_Never wished for material things;  
  
Never needed the wind in my wings  
  
I never wished for anything but you...ooh!  
  
I can't explain it  
  
Someone just told me  
  
'Go where your heart is,  
  
You'll never be lonely.'  
  
If you believe that dreams come true,  
  
There's one that's waiting there for you.  
  
'Cause I believed when I saw you  
  
That when you want something enough,  
  
Then it can't escape your love  
  
There is nothing in the world that cannot be...  
  
If you believe.  
_  
"Cho...I love you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
_If you believe  
  
Believe, believe, believe, oh...  
_  
"Yes."  
  
Draco swept her up in a kiss. A pang of guilt swept through her. 


	13. Just a Dream

Ok...Last chappy!! Hope you ppl like the ending!!  
  
-Just a Dream-  
  
"Cho...Cho, wake up...We're here."  
  
Cho slowly opened her eyes to Harry's voice, For a moment, she had forgotten where she was. She felt a jolt and the familiar leather interior smell. Then it flooded back to her. She was in Harry's limo, going to dinner with him...he gave her a quick kiss ont e cheek. She sat up.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Parking Lot."  
  
Cho noticed Harry was fiddling with something in his pocket.  
  
"What's in the pocket?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing...My cell phone."  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
The car door opened.  
  
"Sir..." the driver said, motioning for them to get out. Harry stepped out first, and offered his arm to Cho. She got out and they walked to the restaurant. As soon as they stepped out of the parking lot, the press and paparazzi went crazy. Flashbulbs went off everywhere.  
  
"You've been dating for 3 years now!! When will you pop the question?"  
  
"how does it fell dating the famous Harry Potter?"  
  
"how does it feel dating the 5 time emmy award winner Cho Chang?"  
  
"How did you two meet?"  
  
"Pepsi or Coke Ms. Chang?"  
  
They shoved through the storm of questions saying "no comment." to each one. Finally they got through to the restaurant.  
  
"I can see it now, headline in the Daily Prophet 'Potter takes Chang to restaurant; Gets Fat!'  
  
"It will NOT be like that!!" Cho laughed.  
  
"Do you have a reservation sir?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Right this way sir."  
  
They followed the waiter to their seat.  
  
"Thank you." Cho said as he held the chair out for her.  
  
Harry gazed into her eyes, a maze of love and mystery in an almond mist, "I love you."  
  
Cho gazed at Harry, rumpled hair, scar, emerald green eyes you want to fall into. She smiled, "I love you too."  
  
Harry stood, "I'll be right back." She nodded.  
  
"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Just water...for two."  
  
Harry returned.  
  
"I ordered water for both of us...is that okay?"  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
They ordered dinner, ate dinner, and ordered dessert.  
  
A chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and mousse in the middle.  
  
When it came, the waiter put it in front of Cho. Written with white frosting were the words, 'Will You Marry Me?' and below it was a diamond ring.  
  
She picked the ring out of the frosting and looked up at Harry, who smiled.  
  
Cho wiped the frosting off the band to find that the band was platinum.  
  
Harry watched the reflection from the candle to the ring flit across Cho's face.  
  
She looked up at him, slid the ring on her finger, and whispered,  
  
"Yes." 


End file.
